


SFW Drabble Collection

by Talis_Ragnell



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Ragnell/pseuds/Talis_Ragnell
Summary: Any unassociated SFW drabbles I write will be posted here.I also take fic requests! You can head over to myTumblrto send me an ask. I take requests whenever my ask box is open.





	SFW Drabble Collection

The hunter trudged into the tavern after a long day of work, ready to get a nice warm meal in his belly before heading up into his room to sleep.

He ordered his meal from the barmaid and turned to find himself a table, arching an eyebrow when he saw Omen sitting in the corner all by himself. Instead of seeing curiosity in his eyes, the hunter only saw a mixture of confusion and sadness.

As much as he wanted to just eat in peace and sleep, the hunter couldn’t leave the demon like that and sleep soundly. He was far too adorable and kind-hearted to be so sad.

He walked over and motioned to the seat across from Omen, “Is this seat taken?”

Omen shook his head quickly, looking up at the hunter with warm brown eyes.

He slid into the seat across from Omen, sipping at his whiskey. “Is everything alright?”

The demon was silent for a moment, looking at the hunter as a slight flush covered his cheeks. When he spoke, his voice was soft, “Am I fishy?”

The hunter blinked slowly, “Are you… fishy? What?”

Then it all came out in a rush, “Someone said that something was fishy about me and their friend agreed. But I’m not a fish? I don’t look like a fish, do I? Does that mean they think I’m bad?”

The hunter paused, then started to laugh. He couldn’t handle the pure, innocent concern in Omen’s voice. He set his whiskey down and shook his head.

“No, Omen,” the hunter laughed. “It means they think something is strange about you. They don’t know if they should be suspicious about you or not.”

The demon frowned, “But I won’t hurt anyone.”

“I know,” the hunter replied gently. “Small towns just don’t tend to trust newcomers. They’ll realize how kind you are in time.”

“Promise?” Omen asked, biting his lip.

“I promise,” the hunter said with a smile, sliding a hand across the table to tangle with Omen’s.

Omen turned red again, eyes flickering up to meet the hunter’s gaze. His fingers gently squeezed the hunter’s and he smiled. Bright and true.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also take fic requests! You can head over to my [Tumblr](https://talisragnell.tumblr.com/) to send me an ask. I take requests whenever my ask box is open.


End file.
